


Some things are meant to be

by electra255



Series: Only fools rush in [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Provably completely ooc, Sorry!, Tags Are Hard, Virgil swears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electra255/pseuds/electra255
Summary: Virgil watches Patton cook, softly smiling when he subconsciously sticks his tongue out.(Prequel to my previous fic)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Only fools rush in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575670
Kudos: 17





	Some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Is there any point to this?  
> Who knows.  
> Disclaimer: I own none of the character's, they belong to the amazing Thomas Sanders.
> 
> I'm so sorry that the plot is all over the place. This is my second fanfic to date.

If you had told Virgil six months ago that he would be dating, not one, but TWO light sides he would've laughed in your face and told you that you were insane. After all, no self-respecting light side would dare be friends with, let alone date, a dark side. It's a sad, but true fact.

So when he started showing up for Thomas' videos he expected the insults and the accusations of being evil from the others (those accusations mostly coming from Roman). What he wasn't expecting was actually enjoying the others company. Sure, sometimes he couldn't stand Roman's ever-growing ego or Logan's patronizing intellect, hell even Patton's constant cheeriness could grate on Virgil's nerves. But those moments have become less and less common as he got to know the sides better. Virgil learned that Roman's ego was just a disguise for his insecurities with himself, that Logan was always worried that his intelligence was all he was good for, and Patton's infectious smiles sometimes didn't fully reach his eyes.

And as Virgil spent more time with the sides the less he felt unwelcome. Don't get Virgil wrong, he's still Anxiety, he still has days where he can't spend a single second not wanting the ground to swallow him up whole, but he is slowly feeling more at home with the other sides. 

But recently Virgil has been feeling things about two of the sides, Roman and Patton. He doesn't how or when it started, all he knows is that it's going to be an issue. I mean Virgil can't even talk to them anymore without feeling as if his heart is about to explode, which is bad for someone who always fears the worst. He's already had several panic attacks thinking about what would happen if they were to ever find out. 

Virgil frowns, he shakes himself out of his contemplation. Turning his attention back to one of the two people that have been in the center of his mind for the past few weeks, Patton.

Virgil watches Patton cook, softly smiling when he subconsciously sticks his tongue out. Patton is the sweetest person that Virgil has ever met. The first to accept him as part of the family, the first person to ever make him feel safe in his presence. Patton with his soft smiles and terrible dad jokes-

"Watcha looking at Kiddo?" Patton asks, snapping Virgil out of his musings.

"N-nothing, Patton," Virgil squeaks out, flinching slightly at the nickname, because of course Patton thinks of him as a 'kid' and also embarrassed that he let himself get lost in thought again, "I'm just admiring your cooking!" Virgil eventually blurts out. What the hell dude!? Virgil chides himself, now he thinks you're a complete creep. Then he'll tell the others and then they'll never want to talk to you again-

"Do you want to help?" Patton offers, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil of his friend, "I could definitely use the extra hands."

"Are you sure? I'm not great in the kitchen," Virgil says starting to stand from his seat at the kitchen table, "I once set a fire trying to help Thomas." He sheepishly admits.

Patton looks vaguely alarmed, "That was you? Anyway, of course I want your help, silly! It'll be fun!" Patton proclaims, "You can start by helping me cut the carrots."

"Okay," Virgil finally concedes, "But if the kitchen burns down I'm blaming you!"

Patton beams at Virgil and hands him a knife and goes back to stirring a pot of vegetables of some sort. Virgil starts chopping, quickly getting distracted by Patton's humming. Bobbing his head along to it he fails to notice his hand inching closer to the knife until it's too late. 

"Shit!" Virgil shouts, immediately bringing his injured finger to his mouth.

"Language, Virg-" Patton starts before turning his head to him, "Oh! Are you okay? I'll get a bandage for you!" Patton runs to a cupboard, Virgil watches as he roots around it. 

"Aha!" Patton says as he finally brings out spiderman bandages from it. Putting it on Virgil's injured finger.

"Are you alright, Virgil?" Patton tentatively asks

"I'm fine," Patton looks unconvinced "Really! Don't worry, Pat." Virgil insists, secretly glad to see that Patton cares so much.

"If you're sure," Patton slowly says, then his eyes light up, "Hey! Did you here about the new restaurant on the moon?"

"Uh, I don't think so-" Virgil starts, confused as to where this is going.

"Great service, no atmosphere." Patton giggles out.

Virgil blinks, slightly suprised by the joke, then he bursts out into laughter. Patton joining him, soon the only thing you can hear in the kitchen is the sound of laughter. Virgil's deeper chuckle and Patton's higher pitched giggle.

Eventually they go back to cooking, now cracking jokes together.

And when 30 minutes later a small fire did start (Virgil will never admit that it was him) and Roman 'heroically' came to put it out, Virgil and Patton were still laughing and joking with each other.

"I did try to tell you," Virgil laughed, "I'm pretty much useless when it comes to anything that's not making people anxious."

"That's not true, Virge," Patton exclaimed, "You're the best at burning down kitchens!" He joked. "But really, thanks for the help. I appreciate that you tried your best Kiddo." He squeezes Virgil's shoulder, he pauses before he leaves. "Make sure to put some antiseptic on that cut, Virge." Patton finally says, a look that Virgil can't place in his eyes. Then he's gone, leaving him in the slightly smoky kitchen. 

Maybe, Virgil muses, there is a chance after all. Virgil casts one more look at the bandage on his finger, then he also leaves the kitchen. Virgil heads for his room, pausing briefly, he wonders if he should clean up the kitchen, but he quickly shakes that away, he's already done enough for the sides today. Besides he's sure that Logan will clear up the mess that they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, again constructive criticism is very welcome.  
> :)


End file.
